


情人節過後

by tiki999



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiki999/pseuds/tiki999
Summary: 這天，正義聯盟商討對於外星人攻擊的紀錄於對策，剛過完情人節就要談論這種事，除了蝙蝠俠外，每個人臉上都掛著一絲哀傷
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	情人節過後

# 《情人節過後》

### 人物不屬於我，屬於DC comic 配對超蝙(主要)、綠閃，些微OOC

這天，正義聯盟商討對於外星人攻擊的紀錄於對策，剛過完情人節就要談論這種事，除了蝙蝠俠外，每個人臉上都掛著一絲哀傷。  
「蝙蝠！」哈爾舉手。蝙蝠俠示意讓他開口。  
「我們能不能別再這時討論這種事……才剛過完情人節耶，就不能放個連假？」綠光戰警一副，我不想在這裡，我想回家的態度。  
蝙蝠俠皺起眉頭，「綠光，地球隨時有危險，罪犯是不會放假的，我管你今天是聖誕節還是你媽生日，我們就是要今天討論對策！」口氣比平時不爽，哈爾一聽馬上閉上嘴，乖乖坐著，旁邊的貝瑞一臉，你是白癡嗎，看著他。  
「好，那我們繼續……」他眼角瞄到一臉笑容的超人。

「布魯斯，你今天怎麼了？今天的心情好像很不好……」會議結束了，黛安娜面露擔心神情走向蝙蝠俠，「你應該是不會因為這種事就大發雷霆的，發生甚麼事了？」  
蝙蝠俠嘴角往下抽動，想起昨天發生的事。

今天瞭望台異常冷清，也許是因為日期吧，二月十四日，情人節，又是一個商業爭奪的日子，紀念愛的日子？呵，可笑。  
蝙蝠俠心中覺得好笑。  
「嘿！布魯斯！」身後傳來他最不想要聽到的聲音，那人胸前的大大S，對上他那呆呆的微笑，竟沒有一絲違和。  
「克拉克，你怎麼在這？你不是應該跟某人（露易絲）在約會嗎？」他皺起眉頭看著這個外星大個兒。  
「對阿！所以我來找你！」他露出開朗的微笑，眼睛瞇成一縫，就像個天真的孩子。  
「……」蝙蝠俠十分不解這個人為何在這種日子跑來找他“約會”，「回去吧……我還有工作。」他轉身繼續面對點腦螢幕查看一切動靜，想起只要跟超人在瞭望台就沒好事。  
「我可以幫忙！」超人笑的燦爛，但布魯斯的臉卻沒有亮起。

螢幕上出現各種罪犯的即時畫面，他們目前沒有做出什麼特別的事情，在一番折騰後，超人就只是靜靜坐在蝙蝠俠身旁，雖然他時不時用閃亮亮眼神看向布魯斯，但至少安靜下來了。突然畫面出現小丑與小丑女，他們在一個歡樂派對舞池，充滿巧克力的樂園，小丑女緊緊挽著小丑，雖然小丑一臉嫌棄，但也沒有多加抵抗，就在蝙蝠俠有預感小丑可能有什麼行動時，超人突然飛了出去。  
這傢伙，竟然跑出去？蝙蝠俠一臉傻眼看著他所留下的塵埃，畫面又有變化了，沒錯，小丑挾持一名孩子當作人質，蝙蝠俠驚覺不對，他連忙跑上蝙蝠火箭，要去阻止小丑一切罪刑。  
「啊────」一長聲淒厲的吼叫，是小丑，他被超人撂倒在地，痛苦的哀嚎。  
到底是怎樣……蝙蝠俠覺得一切實在太離奇了，今天的超人，很奇怪。  
頭腦太靈光了。

「布魯斯！」超人一臉開心的回到瞭望台，手上還拿著大包小包，但一進門的他，面對的是蝙蝠俠的怒視。  
「你去哪裡？」  
「買東西……怎麼了？」  
「……那你抓到小丑，是順便的？」  
「對啊！」  
我就知道這個童子軍不可能這麼聰明。  
他又接著整理資料及畫面監控，而超人突然用Pocky戳向蝙蝠俠的臉，蝙蝠俠怒瞪。  
「布魯斯，別這樣嘛，今天情人節，說到情人節，就是要吃巧克力！」  
「這只是商業手段。」蝙蝠俠冷冷說道。  
「那我餵你吃！」接著他叼著一根Pocky靠近蝙蝠俠。  
蝙蝠俠一直不段抗拒，但超人還是一直逼近，就在蝙蝠俠準備要拿出殺手鐧──氪石戒指時，警報器又響了，是一家銀行搶案。  
「好了，你不要擋在這，我要工作，離我遠點。」超人聽到這口氣，就知道不能再亂了，他握著手中的禮物，雖然Pocky是用買的，但這個才是他今天想給布魯斯的禮物，他親手做的巧克力蛋糕。

果真今天還是一堆事要忙，而就在蝙蝠俠閉眼稍作休息時，超人悄悄接近，將一塊巧克力蛋糕抵在唇前，布魯斯慢慢睜眼，卻看到克拉克一副戰戰兢兢的臉，不知為何，他笑了出來，咬了那蛋糕一口，那一刻，超人深藍的眼睛閃過一絲光芒。  
「還可以……」他平淡的說。  
「情人節快樂……」  
他們兩人臉慢慢靠近，嘴唇有如磁鐵一般被吸引。

嗚窩──嗚窩──  
警報器又再響起，打破那份粉色泡泡，兩人當下一陣尷尬。  
「綠光戰警，怎麼了？」布魯斯對著通訊器說，但卻傳來一陣雜音，超人跟蝙蝠俠開始擔心起來。  
「貝瑞……」是哈爾的聲音，看來是跟閃電俠在一起。  
「謝謝你的巧克力！超棒的！」這兩個人也在過情人節嗎？而且竟然還按到通訊器，這人到底多迷糊？  
就在要按下結束通話時，「你不覺得蝙蝠很機車嗎？」布魯斯停下了動作。  
「他每次排班真的超級沒人性……」哈爾開始長篇大論述說對於蝙蝠俠的感想，而布魯斯每聽一句，臉上的青筋就多冒一條，原本超人想趕快按下結束通話，但他卻被布魯斯的氣場所鎮壓。  
嗶──通話結束。  
「克拉克……你可以幫我一件事嗎？」蝙蝠俠嘴角口起。  
微笑的蝙蝠肯定沒好事，超人的直覺如此說道。  
「好……」  
「幫我通知聯盟的成員，明天召開會議。」笑容真是燦爛。

「臨時的會議，可真是嚇著大家了……」黛安娜說道，心想昨天一定有發生甚麼嚴重的事。  
布魯斯只有輕輕回答：最近外星生物侵入次數變得頻繁。  
在一旁看著一切的超人笑著，不知是因為生氣的蝙蝠的好笑還是接吻被打斷的乾笑。《情人節過後》  
這天，正義聯盟商討對於外星人攻擊的紀錄於對策，剛過完情人節就要談論這種事，除了蝙蝠俠外，每個人臉上都掛著一絲哀傷。  
「蝙蝠！」哈爾舉手。蝙蝠俠示意讓他開口。  
「我們能不能別再這時討論這種事……才剛過完情人節耶，就不能放個連假？」綠光戰警一副，我不想在這裡，我想回家的態度。  
蝙蝠俠皺起眉頭，「綠光，地球隨時有危險，罪犯是不會放假的，我管你今天是聖誕節還是你媽生日，我們就是要今天討論對策！」口氣比平時不爽，哈爾一聽馬上閉上嘴，乖乖坐著，旁邊的貝瑞一臉，你是白癡嗎，看著他。  
「好，那我們繼續……」他眼角瞄到一臉笑容的超人。

「布魯斯，你今天怎麼了？今天的心情好像很不好……」會議結束了，黛安娜面露擔心神情走向蝙蝠俠，「你應該是不會因為這種事就大發雷霆的，發生甚麼事了？」  
蝙蝠俠嘴角往下抽動，想起昨天發生的事。

今天瞭望台異常冷清，也許是因為日期吧，二月十四日，情人節，又是一個商業爭奪的日子，紀念愛的日子？呵，可笑。  
蝙蝠俠心中覺得好笑。  
「嘿！布魯斯！」身後傳來他最不想要聽到的聲音，那人胸前的大大S，對上他那呆呆的微笑，竟沒有一絲違和。  
「克拉克，你怎麼在這？你不是應該跟某人（露易絲）在約會嗎？」他皺起眉頭看著這個外星大個兒。  
「對阿！所以我來找你！」他露出開朗的微笑，眼睛瞇成一縫，就像個天真的孩子。  
「……」蝙蝠俠十分不解這個人為何在這種日子跑來找他“約會”，「回去吧……我還有工作。」他轉身繼續面對點腦螢幕查看一切動靜，想起只要跟超人在瞭望台就沒好事。  
「我可以幫忙！」超人笑的燦爛，但布魯斯的臉卻沒有亮起。

螢幕上出現各種罪犯的即時畫面，他們目前沒有做出什麼特別的事情，在一番折騰後，超人就只是靜靜坐在蝙蝠俠身旁，雖然他時不時用閃亮亮眼神看向布魯斯，但至少安靜下來了。突然畫面出現小丑與小丑女，他們在一個歡樂派對舞池，充滿巧克力的樂園，小丑女緊緊挽著小丑，雖然小丑一臉嫌棄，但也沒有多加抵抗，就在蝙蝠俠有預感小丑可能有什麼行動時，超人突然飛了出去。  
這傢伙，竟然跑出去？蝙蝠俠一臉傻眼看著他所留下的塵埃，畫面又有變化了，沒錯，小丑挾持一名孩子當作人質，蝙蝠俠驚覺不對，他連忙跑上蝙蝠火箭，要去阻止小丑一切罪刑。  
「啊────」一長聲淒厲的吼叫，是小丑，他被超人撂倒在地，痛苦的哀嚎。  
到底是怎樣……蝙蝠俠覺得一切實在太離奇了，今天的超人，很奇怪。  
頭腦太靈光了。

「布魯斯！」超人一臉開心的回到瞭望台，手上還拿著大包小包，但一進門的他，面對的是蝙蝠俠的怒視。  
「你去哪裡？」  
「買東西……怎麼了？」  
「……那你抓到小丑，是順便的？」  
「對啊！」  
我就知道這個童子軍不可能這麼聰明。  
他又接著整理資料及畫面監控，而超人突然用Pocky戳向蝙蝠俠的臉，蝙蝠俠怒瞪。  
「布魯斯，別這樣嘛，今天情人節，說到情人節，就是要吃巧克力！」  
「這只是商業手段。」蝙蝠俠冷冷說道。  
「那我餵你吃！」接著他叼著一根Pocky靠近蝙蝠俠。  
蝙蝠俠一直不段抗拒，但超人還是一直逼近，就在蝙蝠俠準備要拿出殺手鐧──氪石戒指時，警報器又響了，是一家銀行搶案。  
「好了，你不要擋在這，我要工作，離我遠點。」超人聽到這口氣，就知道不能再亂了，他握著手中的禮物，雖然Pocky是用買的，但這個才是他今天想給布魯斯的禮物，他親手做的巧克力蛋糕。

果真今天還是一堆事要忙，而就在蝙蝠俠閉眼稍作休息時，超人悄悄接近，將一塊巧克力蛋糕抵在唇前，布魯斯慢慢睜眼，卻看到克拉克一副戰戰兢兢的臉，不知為何，他笑了出來，咬了那蛋糕一口，那一刻，超人深藍的眼睛閃過一絲光芒。  
「還可以……」他平淡的說。  
「情人節快樂……」  
他們兩人臉慢慢靠近，嘴唇有如磁鐵一般被吸引。

嗚窩──嗚窩──  
警報器又再響起，打破那份粉色泡泡，兩人當下一陣尷尬。  
「綠光戰警，怎麼了？」布魯斯對著通訊器說，但卻傳來一陣雜音，超人跟蝙蝠俠開始擔心起來。  
「貝瑞……」是哈爾的聲音，看來是跟閃電俠在一起。  
「謝謝你的巧克力！超棒的！」這兩個人也在過情人節嗎？而且竟然還按到通訊器，這人到底多迷糊？  
就在要按下結束通話時，「你不覺得蝙蝠很機車嗎？」布魯斯停下了動作。  
「他每次排班真的超級沒人性……」哈爾開始長篇大論述說對於蝙蝠俠的感想，而布魯斯每聽一句，臉上的青筋就多冒一條，原本超人想趕快按下結束通話，但他卻被布魯斯的氣場所鎮壓。  
嗶──通話結束。  
「克拉克……你可以幫我一件事嗎？」蝙蝠俠嘴角口起。  
微笑的蝙蝠肯定沒好事，超人的直覺如此說道。  
「好……」  
「幫我通知聯盟的成員，明天召開會議。」笑容真是燦爛。

「臨時的會議，可真是嚇著大家了……」黛安娜說道，心想昨天一定有發生甚麼嚴重的事。  
布魯斯只有輕輕回答：最近外星生物侵入次數變得頻繁。  
在一旁看著一切的超人笑著，不知是因為生氣的蝙蝠的好笑還是接吻被打斷的乾笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 鐵曰：這篇是我第一次寫超蝙，原本是想依據速水大大的這噗，寫一篇肉文////  
> 但發現些寫一寫，就變成搞笑劇了XD，算了，也好久沒寫同人文了，歡  
> 迎大家抓蟲，也許之後還會改寫或多寫劇情，也請大家支持，新年快樂~~  
> 其實我很喜歡哈爾，絕對不是要黑他，只是他酒後吐真言，雖然杯麵都懂，  
> 但重要時刻被打斷，以及聽到自己壞話，真是令人火大(笑)


End file.
